Just shoot me now
by Amrie
Summary: As much as she tries, Usagi just can't figure it out...Please R&R! (this is a revised edition)


Special Note to Fanfiction.net members: I posted this way back in May,   
Now I've revised it and the second part is on the way soon enough!   
Expect it out by the beginning of December. Enjoy!   
  
Konnichiwa! As is my personal tradition, I'd like to say   
#1: thank you very much for taking your time to read this   
#2: I WANT FEEDBACK. constructive critisism & flames welcome   
#3: I hope you enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, yadda yadda yadda, you know the   
drill, it's all owned by Naoko Takeuchi, one of my favorite people   
  
Author's Notes: In this fanfic there are a few things to be aware of:   
~I use the Japanese names   
~Mamoru is in the same grade as the senshi   
~The senshi are in their second year of high school(3 year high   
school program)   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
Just shoot me now.(revised edition)   
By Amanda   
amanda@lunap.com   
November 2001   
  
Chapter 1   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
Mamoru sits beside me.   
  
And because of that, I will forever curse my alarm clock for not waking   
me up and I will damn that crack on the sidewalk for all eternity for   
tripping me on the way to school. Of course *I* would be late on the   
first day of school. I rushed into my first period Pre-Calculus class   
15 minutes late with a bloody knee and my hair a mess.   
  
My teacher, Haruna-sensei, didn't mind that I was late. Probably   
thought I had a course conflict or I had gotten lost or something.   
She obviously didn't know me... yet. Haruna-sensei was sitting at her   
desk running her finger over the class list when I ran in the door.   
  
"And you would be...?" she asked, not even looking up from the sheet   
of paper.   
  
" Tsukino Usagi, sensei. Gomen for being late." I answered out of   
breath.   
  
"All right then." She drew a checkmark on the list. "You may sit at the   
desk in the third row, second from the left."   
  
I turned around to face the class. I could see Ami and Makoto sitting   
down by the windows on the right side. I looked around and scanned for   
my desk and froze when I saw where it was. For there, in the third row,   
first chair to the left was Chiba Mamoru.   
  
Chiba Mamoru is probably the single most horrible thing in all of the   
creation of the universe. Well, besides carrots. I met him last year,   
when we both came into high school. It was after my first Math test and   
I was walking home all depressed over what mom would say when she saw   
it. A big red 30 laid at the top of my test, a constant reminder of   
what would be waiting when I returned home. I hardly glanced at the   
Crown Arcade as I passed it, too wrapped up in my misery to find   
comfort in my favorite triple chocolate ice cream sundae. But I   
stopped. It dawned on me 'Why should I show mom my test?' and with   
hardly a thought of the consequences, I crumpled up that dreaded paper   
and promptly threw it over my shoulder and started to walk away,   
completely content with myself. But that was before that deep voice   
cut through my thoughts.   
  
"HEY! That hurt you know. You ought to be more careful where you throw   
things"   
  
I turned around. There in front of me was the most gorgeous guy I've   
ever seen. He was tall,fit with jet-black hair, sapphire blue   
eyes and, besides wearing a hideous green jacket, he looked almost like   
he came out of a dream. [AN: Am I the only one who thinks he looks good   
in that jacket? but then again Mamo-chan looks good in anything, ne? Or   
even nothing at all...] I stood there staring like an idiot as he   
smoothed out my test and looked at it.   
  
"A 30? Ouch. You really aren't all that bright are you Odango Atama?   
You ought to study more."   
  
That shook me out of my reverie. "What did you call me?" I asked   
angrily as I walked up to him. I don't care if he is a god, Nobody   
gets away with calling me... THAT!   
  
"Odango Atama. After all, that is what you are." He smirked as he   
reached over and flicked one of my pigtails. Almost instantly I   
recoiled from his touch.   
  
"My name is not ODANGO ATAMA! It's Usagi."   
  
"Odango"   
  
"USAGI!" I was seeing red by then, "Say it with me now: U-SA-GI!" I   
stepped forward and stood on my tiptoes to get closer to his height,   
but even still, I only reached his shoulder. Damn my shortness.   
  
"O-dan-go" He smirked again as he looked down at me.   
  
I shrieked in frustration and turned to go into the arcade. A smile   
crossed my face and I forgot all about that awful guy when I saw Motoki   
working. I skipped up to the counter and sat down in a stool.   
  
"Konnichi' Motoki-san!" I called out to him.   
  
He walked over. "Anything I can get you two?"   
  
I looked at him "you two?" I questioned.   
  
That was when Mamoru decided to sit down-in the stool next to mine.   
"Coffee, black for me please 'toki." He turned to face me "And you   
forgot your test, Odango"   
  
I seethed in anger, grabbed my test and left in a huff.   
  
"Usagi is there a problem?" Haruna-sensei's voice brought me back to   
the present. I shook my head. The whole class was watching me, waiting   
to see what I would do next. No student was a stranger to our ongoing   
war.   
  
"Of course not Haruna-sensei. It's just that the sight is particularly   
disagreeable and hurts my eyes" I answered cooly, never taking my eyes   
from Mamoru.   
  
"Well sit down then. I'd like to start class sometime before the   
semester ends, if you please."   
  
I rolled my eyes and sat down. Beside me, Mamoru leaned over. "You   
know, maybe you should get your eyes checked" he whispered, "Most   
girls like this sight."   
  
"Those girls have a very low I.Q., if you haven't noticed." I whispered   
back, jabbing my head towards Hifumi Ameilia, a short brunette who   
couldn't make an educated decision if her life depended on it. She was   
among the boldest of Mamoru's followers, one of the girls who openly   
claimed him to be "hers" and ready to fight for him.   
  
"Can't be any lower then yours, Odango"   
  
*Ouch!* I fumed at setting myself up so easily. I turned away from him   
and tried to concentrate on the material Haruna-sensei was going over.   
In a matter of moments my head was on my desk and I was snoring gently.   
  
**********   
  
"Geezz Usagi, couldn't you even wait till second period before falling   
asleep?" Ami asked me as her, Makoto and I walked down the hallway   
after class.   
  
"Ami! How was I supposed to know she'd give me a detention on the first   
day? It's so boring in that class! And besides there's nothing to do   
BUT sleep."   
  
"Or you could pay attention"   
  
I sighed. There was no way to convince Ami that school is everything but   
exciting. I considered telling her that the fun factor of school's a -9,   
but before I had the chance Ami and Mako's watches started beeping   
simultaneously and in a blink of the eye, they were gone.   
  
**********   
  
I met up again with Ami and Makoto later that day at lunch. We were   
quick to reclaim our spot from last year - a bench in the quad   
underneath a large oak tree. Though I kept trying to find an   
opportunity to ask them about their ditching me earlier, they kept the   
conversation rolling about our courses, teachers, and even, all the hot   
guys in our classes. We were in the middle of groaning over the   
discovery of having DeLouris-sensei as our French teacher, and didn't   
notice when another girl came up and started talking to us.   
  
"Umm...excuse me, but is one of you Mizuno Ami?" The blond spoke with a   
heavy accent.   
  
"Hai, I am she." Ami answered as she looked up.   
  
"Great!" the girl broke out into a huge grin and quickly reached forward   
and shook Ami's hand. "My name is Aino Minako, I just moved here from   
England. The headmaster said you could help me find my way around the   
school."   
  
"Sure. Sit and eat first. By the way, this is Mako, the best cook   
around, and here, stuffing her face, is Usagi, the only person in the   
Juuban district to get a detention during her first day of school."   
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed, spitting pieces of a rice ball in all directions,   
"That wasn't my fault! Haruna-sensei shouldn't have made pre-calculus   
so dull." Ami sighed, Mako rolled her eyes, and Minako just laughed.   
  
We spent the rest of lunch hour talking to Minako and showing her around   
school. By the time we split up for class, (with me taking Minako with   
me to drama class) we had found a friend in Minako.   
  
**********   
  
I was left to walk home alone from school again. We're into our third   
week of school and I've already had, what is it now? 7 detentions.   
I rarely see my friends after school anymore. As soon as the bell rings,   
they're off to the temple to see Rei. I hardly ever go with them, Rei   
and I always fight. Instead I usually go to the Crown Parlor and visit   
Matoki-san, and, if Mamoru-baka is there, I go over to Naru's mother's   
store and hang out there with Naru and her boyfriend Umino. But today I   
didn't feel like it, so I headed over to the park instead. The sun was   
warm and I went over and sat underneath a tree. For a while I just sat,   
watching the people as they passed, played games or went out onto the   
lake in a boat.   
  
And then the screams started.   
  
I remember leaping up and running in the direction of the screams. I   
don't remember thinking. If I did, I would have stayed away. Whatever   
was wrong, what could I do? But I ran anyway and could not believe my   
eyes at what I saw. A *thing* (badly) shaped like a woman stood in the   
middle of the clearing. It had green skin and hardly any clothing. I   
stood there gapping at the thing and the bodies that lay limp around it   
as the thing turned towards me. Feeling its gaze on me made me freeze.   
Nothing could tear me away from that spot, no matter how much I wanted   
to. I tried to move but my body stayed rigid, immobile under its eyes.   
The thing pounced at me. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I   
tried to move, but my body refused. I was helpless as the creature   
gurgled an incomprehensible word and a large vine lashed out to wrap   
itself around my body. Whatever held my body moments before let go and   
I was free to try and struggle my way out of the vine's hold. I could   
not, and was horrified to find myself feeling weary and exhausted as an   
eerie glow came from the creature and surrounded me...   
  
  
  
**********   
Tada! Till next time! 


End file.
